High School Bloodmance
by YaoiFreak-WuzHere
Summary: Vampire fanfic. In Konaha High school there is this big rule! 'You cant date the opposite species'. But is that going to stop our vampire Uchiha and our human Uzumaki? Drama and alot of Lime! Lemon later on, like in chapter 2! SasuNaru! Yaoi!
1. There Secret Relationship

**It's funny how I thought of this story! I was sleeping in one of my classes I hate and decided to think of SasuNaru! And this story popped in my head because I was also thinking that our school rules suck! It popped in my head and I yelled "I thought of a fanfic!!" my friend was the only one that heard and started laughing....after I scared her because she thought I was sleeping! So I hope guys enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 1: There Secret Relationship**_

In Konaha High School there is this very strict rule.

'_Don't date the opposite species.' _

There is always drama and more to handle when a vampire and human date in high school. So 3 years ago they made a rule.

_'Humans are not allowed to date vampires and vampires are not allowed to date humans.' _

So many human girls hate this rule the most. Why? Well of course the reason is obvious. They can't date the most popular vampire and the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. But allot of vampire girls can. Oh but there is still a human guy who is very popular with the ladies as well, and of course with the vampire girls too. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto get back here!"

"Catch me if you can old man!" yells Naruto as he runs away from his teacher and who is also his foster father, Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto!" screamed Iruka-sensei.

Naruto just ignores his teacher and just keeps running off laughing. I guess putting blood in Iuka's coffee wasn't a good idea.

Naruto then turns the corner to make his great escape out the window but instead bumps into someone hard making the blond fly back.

"Ow! What the--" Naruto stops talking before getting more in trouble as he looks up to see one of his vampire teachers. He is the scariest, the strictest, and the most sarcastically teacher ever! And he is Naruto's home room teacher. Kakashi-sensei.

"What did you do this time Naruto?" Kakashi frowned (behind his sick mask) as he stares down at Naruto.

"N-nothing" Naruto laughs nervously.

"Oh really?" Kakashi raises an eye brow.

"Come on Kakashi! You know me!" Naruto gets up as he laughs nervously and then starts to run pass Kakashi.

But Kakashi grabs Naruto behind the collar of his schools uniform shirt. "Oh yes I know you Naruto." Kakashi turns Naruto around "you're a troublemaker!"

"Uh..."

"Nice Kakashi!" Iruka says as he stops in front of the two. He then glares at Naruto as he tries to catch his breath. "You're in big trouble!"

"Oh come on Iruka! It was a harmless prank!"

"What did he do this time?" Kakashi asks as he still holds onto Naruto's collar.

"He put blood in my coffee!"

Kakashi then glares at Naruto. "Where did you get blood?"

"Ummmm...."

"He stole it from my house, when he slept over this weakened"

All three turn to see Sasuke Uchiha, smirking at the blond.

Naruto blushes. "H-how did you know!?"

"Dobe! Of course I would know that my best blood pack would be missing. And that cost a lot of money for that rare blood!" Sasuke glares at the blond

Naruto looked the other way in guilt.

Sasuke would of course know it was Naruto, because Sasuke lives alone. His parents left him, so the can be near Itachi, since he was more successful then Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs. "So what's his punishment?" Sasuke asks Iruka.

"Umm..."

"Detention after school!" Kakashi answers for Iruka.

"Fine with me" Sasuke smirks again at Naruto.

"Yes... And you will be supervising him."

Sasuke turns and glares at his smirking teacher. "Why do I have to?"

"Because Iruka and I have a meeting and I bet you want to torture this little guy with learning" he smiles. 

Sasuke still glares at him, and then sighs again, because he already know he is going to loose. _'I bet you told me because you are too lazy, you don't have to go to that meeting'_.

Kakashi then turns to Naruto and glares at him "And if you don't listen to your sempai. Then you will be in detention, again, but with Orochimaru-sensei instead."

"Y-yes got it!" Naruto shakes.

'_Creepy... It's like Yamoto-sensei staring at me.' _Thought Naruto as Kakashi lets go of his collar.

The two teachers lecture Naruto more and then told the two to go to lunch.

Naruto and Sasuke stand there as they watch there teachers leave. After they know that they were gone, Sasuke turns to Naruto.

"You planed this, didn't you?" Sasuke smirks.

Naruto grins at the question. "Maybe I did..." Naruto winks "Uchiha-sempai" and then walks towards the cafeteria.

Sasuke chuckles at this and starts to walk to the cafeteria as well.

_***~Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Ok, Sasuke went to turn papers in the office, so for now, I will be watching you." Kakashi says as he sits at his desk and takes out his book.

"This is bull! It's bad enough that I have to be in detention, but I have to be watched by Sasuke!" Naruto starts to shout as he sits on a desk instead sitting in the chair.

"Aren't you two close friends?" Kakashi asks, with out looking up from his book.

"Yes! But he can be a real bastard!"

The class room door opens. "Sorry for taking too along." Sasuke says.

"That was quick" Kakashi closes his book and stands up.

"Hn" Sasuke then looks at Naruto and smirks. "Dobe"

"Bastard!"

"Now don't start" Kakashi heads for the door. "Don't make me have to come in here to see you two fighting and that my classroom is destroyed" he then leaves, not wanting to deal with the two right now.

It was silence for a while. Then Sasuke drops his stuff at the closes desk next to him. He looks at Naruto (but of course with that smirk of his), and walks up to him. Naruto then starts to grin as the Uchiha starts to walk towards him.

"You have been pretty bad today Naruto" Sasuke stops in front of the grinning blond.

"Oh!" Naruto loosens his collar from his shirt, showing his tan neck and little of his tan chest, making the blood sucker drool just thinking about drinking his blood. "Then how about you punish me then" his grin gets wider.

Sasuke then puts his cold pale hand under the tan boys chin and slides it slowly down his chest. Naruto mewls at the touch.

"Do you like getting punish that much?" Sasuke says as he starts to unbutton more of Naruto's shirt.

"If it's from you, then yes" Naruto scoots more closely.

Sasuke finishes unbuttoning the blond's shirt and stares at his tan chest and stomach. Sasuke couldn't help but touch the tan-ness. Naruto moans as Sasuke starts rubbing on his now hard nipples. Sasuke then leans forward to Naruto's neck and licks it. Naruto then grabs onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"I bet your blood tastes so good right now" the raven whisper as he licks the tan neck again.

"Take a suck and find out" the blond smirks.

Sasuke smirks and sucks on his neck.

Naruto tightens his grip on his shoulders. "T-that's not what I meant" Naruto moans.

Sasuke chuckles.

Sasuke stops playing with Naruto's nipple and wraps his arms around him. Sasuke then flashes his fangs and sinks his teeth into the tan neck.

"Ah!" Naruto moans loud as he feels a slit pain, but quickly turns into pleasure.

Sasuke wraps around Naruto tighter and sucks harder as he wants more of his lover's blood.

"S-Sasuke...m-more"

Sasuke then moved away from his neck, but not before licking the wound, making it close the two holes. Naruto was panting and weak but got over it (he is already use to it). Sasuke licked his bloody lips and stared at the crystal blue eyes. Naruto, still panting, then leans forward, finally capturing the raven's lips. (Naruto was already use to the taste of his blood in the ravens mouth also.)

These two have been seeing each other since Naruto came and stated high school. They have been friends since they were little kids, but when Sasuke went to high school first, Naruto was stuck in junior high. Sasuke and Naruto then realized that they have both fallen for each other. The two couldn't bare to be separated for a year. Yes they did see each other after school, but they thought it was not enough. So, when Naruto entered high school, Sasuke confessed.

Sasuke breaks the kiss "You already know. If I suck more of your blood then you might pass out…again" Sasuke chuckles.

Naruto blushes and looks away. "But it feels really good" Naruto whines.

Sasuke chuckles at the whine and then cups his face, making him look at him. "Don't worry; you will get more, if you come over my house again today" Sasuke smirks.

Naruto then grins. "Of course I will come over" then leans in for another amazing kiss.

But the kiss was done shortly as Sasuke's phone goes off.

"Just forget about" Naruto says as he kisses Sasuke's cheek.

"It could be Sakura. She is our look out, you know" Sasuke winks and heads for his phone in his bag.

Yes, Sakura is these two look out. Sakura did love Sasuke, but knew she wouldn't win, because of Naruto. So she gave up and decided to help them out. She was a human after all and she always followed the rules, but for her two best friends, she will help out.

Sasuke flipped his phone to see that it was Sakura. She said that Kakashi is on his way over.

"Kakashi is on his way back" Sasuke says as he puts his phone back in the bag.

"No fun!" Naruto pouts as he buttons up his shirt.

Sasuke then again smirks as he walks back to his Dobe and buttons up his shirt for him. When he finished he gave him a peck on the lips.

"Trust me. After school at my house, we will have fun"

Naruto gave his biggest grin.

Sasuke then glared at him and yelled. "You're such an idiot!"

Naruto knew what that meant. He got off the desk and glared back. "And you're a bastard!"

The classroom door opened. "Why am I not surprise that you two are fighting." Kakashi sighs as he goes into his desk, to get the papers that he forgot.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I didn't know how to start this fanfic but I think that I did…ok. But it will get better xD this is my first vampire fanfic! So I will try to make it really good as possible. And I know that I got 3 other stories to do, but I really wanted to do a vampire fanfic! DX**

**So tell me what you think so far!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(If I don't at least get 10 reviews then I will not continue)………… (Maybe) **

**So…..PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. Your Mine

**I am glad that everyone loves this fanfic!**

**Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter two! Hope you like/love it! **

_**WARNING: No beta! So if you see errors! Deal with them! If you understand, then don't complain! **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 2: Your Mine**_

"Thanks again Sakura" Naruto smiles at his pink hair friend as Team 7 walk down the hall, so they all can go home.

Sakura thought it would be great to call there group Team 7 since they all became more close friends in seventh grade. Naruto thought that was a great idea, and of course Sasuke thought it was stupid, but got use to it. So everyone calls them Team 7. A lot of other groups thought that was a good idea to do that, so everyone did the same. Sasuke has another group, there called Hawk. Naruto and Sakura are not in that group. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo are. Its there own vampire group.

"Ya, ya! If you two want to have _smex_ time, then you should do that at home! I have a lot of homework to do!" Sakura yells at Naruto.

"Don't worry" Sasuke smirks at Naruto. "We will"

Naruto smirks back, and Sakura just turns away and does a disgust face, like when little kids see there parents give each other a kiss.

"Get a room!"

"Oh we will." Sasuke's smirk's turns more into a grin now.

"Ugh!"

They all stop in front of the door as they wait for Sasuke to put his jacket on and sun glasses on.

Vampires can survive the sun, but if they get too much sun, they become weak. Get dizzy, light headed, and have a bad migraine.

Sasuke put his hood on and sunglasses and they all left the school. Sasuke and Naruto say goodbye to Sakura as she went right and the boys went left. When the two knew that they were far away from the school and no one was looking, they held hands. Iruka already knew that Naruto will be staying after school with Sasuke, because Naruto goes there after school everyday. Naruto basically lives there. Iruka isn't even bothered about it. Iruka goes to Kakashi's house everyday too, so they can do paper work for school. But Naruto and Sasuke knows that there is something going on with those two instead of school work.

"So what's for dinner?" Naruto asks as he smiles at his boyfriend.

Sasuke chuckles. "I thought it was ramen?"

"You know I like your cooking better!"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm...I'm in the mood for steak!"

"Hn. That sounds good. Lets go to the store really quick and get some stuff" Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand.

"Fine with me!" Naruto squeezes back.

When they got near where people are around they let go of each others hand. When they got into the small store Sasuke put his hood down and his sunglasses on his head. They shopped around looking for what they need for there dinner. Naruto of course kept asking Sasuke if he can buy this and that, just like the little kid he is.

"Did we run out of milk?" Sasuke asked as he put two steaks in the basket.

"We are about to"

"Ok, get two milks and meet me where the tomatoes are at"

"You and your tomatoes" Naruto laughs and goes off.

When Naruto got to the milks, he stared at them.

_'Shit! I forgot which one Sasuke gets! Was it one percent or two percent!'_ Naruto thought as he pouts in front of the glasses door full of milk.

"Need help"

Naruto turned to his left and almost nearly jumped. In front of him was a vampire, but that's not what made Naruto almost jump, it's who he looked like. The vampire in front of him looked so much like Sasuke. Except this guy has his hair down, he looked more pale, and he has this really creepy smile on his face. And he also looked more of Naruto's age.

"Umm... Ya, I forgot which one is not that much watery" Naruto said nervously, still surprise of the resemblances.

"Two percent is the one" his smile gets bigger.

"Thanks!" Naruto opens the door and takes two out, but had a little trouble, because he was holding his bag for school.

"Need help?" the stranger asks again and didn't wait for an answer and grabbed one of the milks.

"Uh, thanks"

Naruto walked towards the vegetables area, where Sasuke should be, along with the creepy stranger helping him out.

"So what's your name?" the stranger asks suddenly.

Naruto took a while and think if he should tell him, but didn't care because he wont see him again. "Naruto..."

"Nice name, my name is Sai"

"Thanks, and nice name too"

"Thanks, so Naruto, are you dating someone?"

"What!" Naruto was so shocked from the question, that he almost dropped the milk carton and stared wide eyes at the smiling person.

"What? Your hot" he winks at the blond as his smiles turns into a grin.

"Hey Naruto, did you get the milk?"

Naruto breaks from his shock, and turns to see Sasuke who has gotten a lot of tomatoes in the basket.

"Y-ya..." said Naruto, not taking his eyes off Sai.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked at Sai with a glare.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked not looking away from Sai.

"Oh! uh, this is--" Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"My name is Sai" Sai interrupts Naruto.

"Do you know each other?" Sasuke asks, still not leaving is eyes away from Sai.

"No, we just met" Sai looks at Naruto and smirks. "Naruto, looked like he need help, so I was just helping out." Sai turns back to Sasuke and smiles.

Sasuke's glare couldn't be worse. His eyes looked like there were about to be glowing red. "Thanks for helping him out, I think we are good now." Sasuke takes the milk carton from Sai and puts it in the basket.

"Well actually, I was asking if Naruto was single. He does look pretty hot doesn't he?" Sai does an evil smirk at Sasuke.

'_Who the fuck is this guy! He makes it sound like he knows Naruto! There is something up with this guy!' _Sasuke thought as his eyes go glowing red. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me!" Sasuke says, in almost into a shout.

"Uh! Thanks for everything Sai, but…I think its time for us to leave" Naruto tries to calm down Sasuke.

Sai turns to Naruto "Ok, have fun you two" Sai winks at Naruto as he starts to walk past him, but then slap Naruto's ass before he makes a turn.

Naruto makes a little 'eep' and blushes.

If you think Sasuke eyes were red, you should see them now! They were bloody red now from anger. "Did he just slap your ass!" Sasuke was about to go after him.

"Sasuke calm down! We don't want to make a scene!" Naruto tries to hold Sasuke back.

Sasuke then glares at Naruto. "Are you backing him up!" he almost shouts.

"No, its just I don't want to start a fight. A vampire and a vampire fighting is a bad thing to show in public, and you know that!" Naruto says in a serious face.

Sasuke still glares at Naruto, but then the glowing red eyes go back to the black orb eyes that Naruto longed loved. "No…" Sasuke says threw clenching teeth.

"Good! Now let's go" Naruto grabs Sasuke arm so he can move him forward to the casher.

"But first!" Sasuke then grabs Naruto's arm and takes him to the bathroom.

"Wait! Why are we going to the restrooms!"

Sasuke ignores him and pushes him into the bathroom. Sasuke puts the basket next to a sink then looks around to make sure no one is there, knowing that no one is there he grabs his confused blonde hair and kisses him strongly and hungrily. Naruto moans into the deep kiss. Sasuke licks everywhere Sasuke can get to, neck, ear, lips ect.

"Sas-Sasuke" Naruto moans as he tries to get some air.

Sasuke puts his forehead against Naruto's and stares at his blue sky eyes. "Your mine! And only mine!" Sasuke says and kisses Naruto again, but not deeply.

Naruto blushes "I'm not your property" he does a chibi pout.

Sasuke smirks. "We will see, especially when we get home" Sasuke smirks turns into a grin.

Naruto gave up on his pout and grins as well. "Teme" then wraps around hid neck and kisses him.

"Dobe"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

When the two got home, Sasuke threw the groceries on the table, threw there bags from school on the couch and run up stairs to Sasuke's room.

When they got to the room, Sasuke shut the door and jumped Naruto who was already on the bed. They kissed each other hungrily as they ripped there clothes off each other, trying not to break there kiss. Sasuke goes down Naruto's neck and licks it, and sucking on a vein. Sasuke teased Naruto; he nibbles on the vein, instead of sucking his blood. Naruto lets a whining moan.

"T-teme!"

Sasuke smirks, and then flashes his fangs and bit his lover. Naruto moaned at the bite. Sasuke sucked harder, wanting more of his blonde's blood.

"Mm...Sasuke, more" Naruto bucked his hips up; rubbing against Sasuke, making Sasuke let a low moan.

Sasuke then moved back, and kissed Naruto one more time before he went lower. Some blood was trailing down Naruto's chest. Sasuke looked at the blood as the delicious blood slides down, where it almost goes to Naruto's dick. Sasuke went down and licked up the blood, until he reached the neck. He licks the neck and closes the holes.

Sasuke goes down to Naruto's nipple and starts to suck on it, loving the moans that were escaping blond. Still sucking on his nipple, Sasuke then pulls Naruto legs up, and goes full in, into his entrance.

Naruto screams in pain and pleasure at the sudden entering. "Sasuke!"

"I did tell you that I was going to show you, that you are mine" Sasuke moves away from his nipple and pulls back and thrust in full force again, hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"But…It hurts Sasuke!" Naruto had little tears. He wraps around Sasuke's neck.

"We had done it plenty of times. You just need to relax and you will get use to it" Sasuke says smoothly.

Naruto tightens his grip trying to relax from the intense thrust. Sasuke rubbed the back of his blond locks as he says smoothing words to him. Naruto right away moved his hips, telling Sasuke to move.

Sasuke smiles and starts to thrust. Naruto screams in pleasure and in pain from the rough thrusts.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn" Sasuke smirks from that out burst.

Sasuke lifts up and grabs his wastes and thrust faster, going deeper and going harder as he can, wanting to hear more from his human lover.

"Sasuke…ah! More!"

"Just because you begged" Sasuke grins and flips Naruto over, making him go on all four.

Sasuke got in deeper and starts to go back to the rough hard rhythm again.

"Hn…you're so tight"

"Ah! So good!" Naruto screams as he arches his back as his prostate was abused repeatedly.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's cock as he thrust and rubs his cock at the same rhythm.

"Ah! Sasuke, bite me!"

Sasuke did what he said. He leans down and bites on his neck. Naruto arched his back in pleasure again as Sasuke sucks on his blood the third time today. But after that bite, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and cam in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around his cock and cam in Naruto a few seconds after him.

They collapse on the bed trying to catch there breath. When Sasuke catched his breath, he licked the holes on Naruto's neck, making them close.

"You're…a Teme!" Naruto says under Sasuke.

"I love you too" Sasuke kisses the back of his neck, and then pulls out. He then lies next to Naruto. "You still hungry?" Sasuke asks.

"Hmph!" Naruto turns the other way and covers himself with the sticky blanket.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

Naruto's turns to him and glares at him with a blush face.

"No! I am not hungry!"

"What's with you?" Sasuke sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"Really!"

"Yes!"

Naruto growls, then kicks Sasuke off the bed, making him falling on his ass, on the wooden floor. "Well figure it out after I can't walk at all tomorrow, because someone decided to go rough and not prepare me! Possessive bastard!" Naruto then turns away and covers his whole body under the blanket.

'_Shit! I bet I wont get any sex tomorrow' _Sasuke thought as he got pants on and went downstairs, to go put the frozen food away. _'There was no point in arguing'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry my ass! Literally!" Naruto yells as he gets out of Sasuke's car.

"Hey! It's not my fault; you had to be nice to that guy yesterday! Besides! No one touches you besides me!" Sasuke growls as he closes the driver's door.

Naruto growls.

Sasuke looks around the parking lot to see a lot of students, but all were minding there own business. Sasuke then looks at his frustrating uke.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto, grabs his hips and pulls him close to him. "Hey! I am sorry, but you should know me already. I am too possessive of you, so if anybody touches—"

"Ya ya! I know! I should be already use to it"

"I still love you Teme! But for that, you are buying my ramen for lunch." Naruto grins.

Sasuke was surprise at the sudden change of attitude, but ignored and chuckled at the payback. "Ya sure." He lets go of Naruto's hips. "What's with you and ramen any way?"

"What's with you and tomatoes?" Naruto smirks.

Sasuke chuckles at the remark. "True"

"Naruto?"

Sasuke and Naruto turn around to see who was calling the blond. They both go wide eyes as they see the person requesting Naruto.

"Well, hello again Naruto" Sai smiles at the two, but mostly at Naruto.

Naruto steps in front of him in shock to see he was wearing there school uniform. "Sai? What are you doing here?"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**MUST READ!**

**I am so sorry that I updated so late! (I am grounded)**

**But I had finally gotten it up!**

**Starting in the next chapter, it will be Naruto's POV from now on. Ya, maybe I will do Sasuke's POV sometimes, but it's mostly going to be Naruto.**

**I hope you guys liked the Lemon, because I still think I need more work on it. (My friend Izumi thinks I am great, but I read way better ones so I think I need more work)**

**P.S. I got a poll up! Plz vote!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**Ok! Hope you like/love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins **_

~Naruto's POV~

"I'm starting to get annoyed of Sai." I say as I lay on my head on Sasuke's lap.

"Now you're getting annoyed! I am fuckin' exhausted!" Sasuke leans his back on the wall and closes his eyes.

Sasuke and I thought it would be great to be alone, so we decided to hang out together on top of the roof. We were lucky that it was a cloudy day, so Sasuke wouldn't need his jacket with the hood and sunglasses.

"Sorry. I thought he can be a good person, but all day he has been—"

"All over your ass!" Sasuke snaps.

"Ya…"

I don't like it when Sasuke is mad. He gets all worked up, and gets more obsessed then he usually is.

"My throat hurts from screaming at him." Sasuke holds his throat.

"And he didn't even yell back. Sai is really weird, especially his smile" I sit up next to Sasuke.

"No kidding" Sasuke grips his throat more. "My mouth is all dry"

I smirk at that and lean closer to Sasuke. "Do you want a drink?" I ask in a sexy voice to try to get his attention.

Sasuke turns to me and smirks as well. "Yes, I would love to have a drink" Sasuke pulls my arm, making me sit on his lap.

I put a grin on my face and unbutton my school uniform shirt. I unbutton only four buttons and pulled my shirt down, showing my bare neck and shoulders.

"Hn. I don't think I just want your blood Naruto…" Sasuke puts a grin on his face and unbuttons the rest of my shirt.

"You know we can't do anything more then feeding. Lunch will be over in a half an hour, and I don't think we can finish in a half hour." I tell him as he moves closer to my right nipple.

"I know, I just…" he licks my nipple making my gasp at the sudden lick. "Want to touch you"

After the remark, Sasuke starts to suck and lick on my nipple, making me go crazy. I tug on his raven black hair and thrust my hips against his.

"You always get turned on so fast whenever I suck on you." he smirks at me. Then he moves up and licks my neck.

"Sh-shut up!" I grip on his shoulder.

Sasuke flashes his fangs and bites hard on my neck. Right away I gasp and clench hard on his shoulders. Sasuke starts to suck on my blood roughly, and it felt amazing! From Sasuke sucking and drinking on my blood turned me on so much!

"Ah Sasuke! More!" I thrust my hips forward.

Sasuke leans down, pushing me to the floor while still sucking on my blood. We lay on the floor thrusting and while Sasuke sucks on my blood.

He pulls back and whispers in my ear "Your mine… this neck and your blood is mine! No one mustn't ever dare taste this blood of yours" he licks my neck.

"Like hell I will let anybody suck my blood, besides you"

He looks at me and we smile at each other for a while and then we both give each a deep kiss, which had so much love in it.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

'_Sasuke takes too long at his stupid student council thing' _I think frustrated.

I lean in my chair. I am in homeroom, by myself! Bored!

'_Maybe I should just go home and wait for Sasuke at his house. I don't think he would mind. Oh! Maybe I should go home first on his council meeting days and make him dinner!...the problem is...I'm not a very good cook and I don't think he will like the ramen stuff all the time. I should go buy some cooking books. I don't think it could be that hard to cook from the book!...I hope. Well I bet a lot of girls use cook books to cheat when they cook. I don't think it would hurt to cheat too, would it?'_

'_Ok! It's settled! I'm going to ask Sasuke if I can leave early and go buy a cook book and start today! Then later tonight, I can be his desert!'_

I smirk to myself and gather my stuff as I stand up to leave. But I stop at my tracks to see someone at the door.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

"S-Sai..."

He walks up to me with that smile on his face. I walk back, but stopped shortly since I hit the window.

"Why are you still here?"

"I should be asking the same for you"

'_I_ _need to get out of here! This is not safe! I bet he has been spying on me! Maybe since I'm alone he has a chance to get me!'_

"I'm still here because I wanted to check out the art club"

"Art club?" I calm down a little.

"Yes, I love to paint and draw, but mostly painting"

"Really?" '_Ok…maybe I over reacted' _ "Can...can I see some of your work?"

"Hm? Sure!" he takes his backpack off and looks through it.

I walk up to him slowly and stop in front of the desk where he rested his backpack on.

"These are some big paintings I made" he unfolds a painting and on it was a lion.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Thank you" he smiles at me.

Sai showed me more of his paintings. They were all animals. His paintings were amazing! They were all in details and eye popping.

"I even made some at home, I took pictures so I can show the art club" he hands me the pictures.

"Wow! Incredible! I'm so jealous! I wish I could draw like this!"

I keep flipping through pictures seeing some tiger paintings, lion paintings, and some snakes. Then I flip to the next picture and froze.

_'This...this picture is…'_

I flip again and there was more.

Before I can flip more Sai takes the pictures out of my hand. I look at him in shock, but more shock to not see his smile anymore, but to see an evil smile on his face.

"Saw it? Good! Now listen, if you don't want anybody especially teachers, to see those pictures you better listen. And if you don't cooperate ..." he shoves the pictures in my face. "Everyone will see these pictures!"

I swallow "Y-you wouldn't! I will just tell Sasuke!"

"Then I will show these pictures to everyone! Including the teachers..." he moves closer "and I don't think you want to ruin Sasuke's reputation. I heard he is trying to work hard in school and trying to get into a good collage. Do you really want to ruin his chance in that?" his evil smile gets bigger.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because I am interested in you" he licks his lips "But I'm more interested in your blood Naruto-kun"

Is this really happening! What am I going to do! If I tell Sasuke, Sai will just show the pictures! If I don't listen to what he says he will also show the pictures! I don't want Sasuke to loose everything he worked so hard for! Since Sasuke's parents left, he wanted to fallow his dream instead of his parent's job. He really wants to be a lawyer! And if I don't listen to Sai his dream will be gone because of me! I can't let this happen!

"So what will it be Naruto-kun?"

I clench my fist "I'll...do what ever you say"

Sai smirks "Good boy"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I'm really sorry that I took a really long time to update! I hope you guys liked/loved it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. I'm Sorry Sasuke

**Sorry that it is short! It's because the next chapter is going to be really long so I need to make this short **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Sasuke**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Do it already!"

I gulp and hesitate to knock on the Student Council's door, but I did. It took awhile until Sasuke opened the door.

"Naruto? What is it? You know I am in the middle of a meeting" Sasuke smiles at me, but then looks at Sai from behind me and glares.

"S-Sasuke…"

'_I have to do this…for Sasuke!'_

"What is it Naruto? Is Sai touching you again!"

I feel my body shaking, but I ignore it and look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm leaving early and going with Sai."

Sasuke looks surprised "Wh-what? What do you mean you're going with Sai?" Sasuke slams the door behind him making only the three of us in the hallway.

I look at the floor. "I'm going over to Sai's place…"

"What! What are you talking about Naruto!"

Sai wraps around my shoulder and pulls me close to his chest. "He is coming with me! I guess he is tired of being with you"

Sasuke stares at me, looking at me confused. I look into his eyes and I wish I didn't. Sasuke looks so hurt. I look away and don't say anything.

"Naruto…are you serious! You're going with this guy! What did he do to you!"

"I did nothing" Sai smirks. "This is his own free will"

Sasuke growls at Sai. "Naruto…is what he is saying true?"

I looked more away from Sasuke and answered "Y-yes…"

It was silence. The atmosphere felt so bad. I hesitated then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at me in shock. If I thought he looked hurt before. He looks like his heart got smashed into little tiny pieces.

"Sa—"

"Well now that you got it, we will be leaving" Sai turns us around and we both walk to the door where the parking lot is, with him still holding me close to him.

I turn back and take a peek at Sasuke. To my surprise I see Sasuke on his knees still staring at us in surprise. I look away.

'_I'm sorry Sasuke…"_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Get in the car" Sai pushes me in the car and slams the door.

Sai then walks to the driver's seat and starts the car. Then when the car was on, we left.

"When we get to my place, your going to call your father and tell him that you are staying at my house"

I jump "Why, and how do you know that-"

"Why what?" he interrupts me. "There are no 'whys' when I tell you something"

I snap. "This is so cruel! How can you do this! Sasuke looked devastated!" I shout and couldn't help but tear.

"Because I am interested in you" He smiles.

"We only knew each other for two days! How can you! What you did was out of line!"

"Me? You're the one who said it to Sasuke. You're the one who hurt him." Sai smirks while looking on the road.

I look at him dumbfounded. He was right…I am the one who told Sasuke I was going to Sai's place. Sasuke must be mad, hurt, or worst…crying because I hurt him.

I sunk down into my seat and cried. "You're the worst…" I pull my legs up and hug them close to my body.

We arrive at Sai's place and right away he gives me the phone and I call Iruka. Iruka was a little confused of why I went to someone else's house instead of going to Sasuke's. While on the phone Sai mouthed to me saying that I am spending the night at his house and to tell him that. But I hesitated, because I don't want to spend the night here! What would he do to me! He might drink my blood! He can't, only Sasuke can taste my blood! But I couldn't refuse…I told Iruka that I was spending the night.

"Good boy, now I want you to go clean yourself up, there is something I want you to wear." He puts on his evil smile. "It is waiting in that bathroom for you, second door to the left." He grabs our bags and starts to walk up the stairs. "Come to my room when you are done. You'll know if it's my room" he smirks and leaves up the stairs.

When he disappeared I sighed and walked to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I braised myself for the outfit he was going to make me wear.

'_He must have planed this, since he has an outfit planned for me'_

I close the door behind me and locked it. On the counter there was a white bag. I gulped and looked inside of it. I wasn't surprise of what was in it. It was a maid outfit.

How can he make me wear this! This is embarrassing! How can…How can…?

I grip the maid outfit and my eyes start to water. I fall to my knees and cry in the maid outfit.

"S-Sasuke! I'm sorry!..."

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

It wasn't hard finding Sai's room, since it was the only room that was open upstairs and had the lights on.

I walk in slowly and uncomfortably since the dress was really short and I wasn't allowed to wear my underwear on…I wasn't allowed to put any underwear on.

"Don't you look edible" Sai looks at me up and down while licking his lips.

I tried to cover myself by pulling the dress down and looking away, to try and hide my blush.

"Come over here"

I bite the bottom of my lip and I slowly go over to Sai, who was lying on his bed.

"Get on" he commanded.

I glared at him, but then I did what I was told. I got on top of him.

"You're such a good boy"

"Sh-shut up! You know I am doing this for Sasuke!"

"Forget about Sasuke, you got me now. Since we got the weekend together, we are going to have a lot of fun" he puts on his evil smile and licks his lips again.

I shiver.

"Now tell your master you want him"

"What! I am not saying that!"

"You better or I will show the pictures"

"It's bad enough that I am wearing this! Like hell I will be calling you _'master'_!"

He sighs "So I guess you want to ruin Sasuke's life"

I glare at him.

"Hmph! Now say 'Sorry Master'"

"Go to hell!"

"Do it for Sasuke"

I glare at him more and gave up. "I'm sorry….master"

"Such a good boy" Sai grabs the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss.

It took me awhile to register what just happened. I grabbed his shirt trying to push him off, but he was too strong. It was like pushing a brick house out of the way. Sai noticed me struggling to get free and tried to force his tongue in my mouth. I tried and tried, but failed. Sai explored all in my mouth. It felt so gross. _I hate this…I hate this so much!_

Sai finally pulls back so I can get some air.

I breathe heavily. "J-jerk!"

"You taste really good" he licks his lips again. He sits up and slides down the dress off my shoulder. "I bet your blood taste better" he licks my neck.

I jump a little in shock. I push Sai forward and slap him in the face. I pulled the dress up and jumped off the bed. "It's bad enough that I have to all the things your telling me to do, but...you can never drink my blood! No one can, besides…"

"Besides Sasuke" he gets up from the bed.

I flinch.

"Sorry to tell you this Naruto-kun but Sasuke is not coming back! You hurt him, you dumped him. He is not sucking your blood anymore"

I growl. "Drop dead!"

He chuckles. "I am already dead"

And in a flash Sai tackles me and lifts up the dress.

"No!" I knee him in the dick and storm out.

I hear him calling out for me, but he was to busy with his little problem to chase after me. I run down the stairs and run to the front door, but it was locked. I go the back and the back door was locked as well. I look around to see away out, but nothing!

"Naruto!"

I gasp and opened the first door close to me. I shut it quietly and sit behind the far corner behind jackets. I curl up and listen carefully for Sai.

"Naruto! Where are you!"

I cover my mouth and tried not to breath.

"Are you really trying to hide from me?"

I felt tears fall down my face. _'Sasuke…I'm scared' _

"Naruto!"

I hear Sai get close to the door I was in, he stands there for a while, but the phone rings.

"Dammit!"

I sigh in relief, but my relief ends fast when I hear a click on the door.

When the footsteps disappear I rush to the door and try to open it, but it was useless. Sai locked it, but how? How did he know I was in here? Was it because I sighed?

"Ya I got the blond"

'_What?' _

I stopped and put my ear against the door and listened carefully.

"Ya, the Uchiha was completely crushed. The plan is going as planned. Now all I have to do is make the blond mine. How? You know my power, all I have to do is bite him and drink his blood"

I can't believe I am hearing this! What is the plan! What is going on!

"Of course! The little blond will be under my control by tonight, so don't worry. He is a human and I am a vampire, he can't fight back for long."

I gulp and sulk back. I crawl backwards away from the door and stare at the door in shock, fear. Is this really happening! What is going on! Who is Sai! He knew me before we bumped into each other at the store! I'm so confused!

'_Help! I need help!...Sasuke!'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**What do you think is going on? ;)**

**Hey everyone! If you read my story 'Camp Juvie', there is a new poll on my page that I would like you to vote on! Thank you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Real Culprit

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 5: The Real Culprit**_

~Naruto's POV~

Four days…Four days have passed since I was trapped in Sai's house. I am so exhausted that I can pass out any minute. Not letting Sai suck my blood or trying not to fuck me, is the hardest thing I've ever done. I have been beaten, thrown to walls, and threatened. Sai made me lie to Iruka that I was leaving Sai's place, but that was to make people think I got kidnapped or have been killed on my way home. I haven't left this house in four days and I feel like I am going to die any minute!

This is torture! I feel like I am in a horror movie! I can't even tell Sasuke what is really going on. Every time Sai gets a phone call I try to listen to the conversation. All I got is that there is someone who is trying to kill Sasuke because he is one of the Uchihas. Parentally Sasuke belongs to a very powerful family and they are after him. But the boss guy is a crazy freak who is trying to torture him and people that are close to him!

I wonder if Sasuke is still even thinking about me. I keep having some doubts that Sasuke is even worried that I am missing.

"Stop dozing off and eat your food!"

I look up from my bowl of…'food' and stare at Sai from across the table. "Sai…I can't take this anymore…please…let me go"

"No! It's hard enough that I cant drink your blood, like hell I'll let you leave that easily when I haven't even tasted you." He says calmly. "You're really strong for a human."

I look back at my bowl and stared at it. _'I'm so tiered…I'm not even hungry.'_

"Eat something already! You need energy for where I am taking you tonight"

I shot my head up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Sai gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen.

'_Just great! Just what I need, more torture!'_

"And you can get out of that maid outfit too. I will give you something to wear."

'_At least there is some good news…'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Hurry up and get out of the bathroom! We will be late"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I finish up buttoning my shirt and rush out of the bathroom.

"Finally, now turn around so I can put this blindfold on you" Sai walks up to me with a black cloth.

"Blindfold! Why!"

"I said not to ask 'whys' to me" Sai slaps me in the face making me fall back. "Get the fuck up! I don't want to be late!"

I hold my already swollen cheek and got up right away.

When I turn back away from Sai he starts to put the black cloth on my face. After he tightened it he grabs my wrists and, handcuffs me!

"Wh-What are you doing!"

"So you wont struggle, now lets go" Sai turns me around and lifts me up his shoulders and starts to walk off. "And when we get outside, you better not scream. You know what will happen to you if you do"

"Y-yes…"

When Sai opened the door, he looked around. When he knew the close was clear, he walked out. And when he took me outside, it felt amazing! Smelling and feeling fresh air couldn't have been any better. I felt like I was going to go cry when I could smell fresh air again.

"Move your head down when I put you in the car, got it?"

"Got it…"

I lower my head down when Sai puts me in the car. He buckles me in and then closes the door. I hear him rush to the drivers seat and getting in.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"S-Sai?"

"What do you want?"

"This has been on my mind for a while. Are you really interested in me or are you just following orders with this guy?"

It was silent for a while.

"I am just following orders"

"Oh okay…"

"We are almost there. You better not say anything when we get there, or I will duck tape your mouth. If he mentions Sasuke or says anything about Sasuke, don't go and burst out and saying things. Are we clear!"

"Y-yes…but what's going on?"

"You'll find out"

I gulp.

Sai drove maybe twenty minutes later into a parking lot and I feel the car stop. At first I thought it was another red light, but then he turns off the car. Sai gets out and opens the car door on my side and pulls me out.

"It would be just easier if I just carry you on my shoulders again."

"Forget it!"

"Shut up!"

Sai grabs my legs and lifts me up on his shoulders.

Sai takes me to, what I think is the front of a house, because he knocked on the door and waited. The door opens and Sai just walks in. No one didn't even say 'hi' or 'please enter'.

Sai then opens a door and walks down stairs. I am thinking that we are going to the basement.

When we got closer down the stairs it starts to smell watery and more of earth, like we were going under ground.

"Ah, Sai-kun, welcome back" I hear an old mans voice.

I feel Sai nod his head.

"And you brought the demon, I hope he wasn't hard to capture."

"Not at all. I got him on the first day. Lucky he was having some fun on the roof so I can blackmail him."

I feel my face flush when he said I had 'some fun' on the roof.

The old man does a little laugh. "Put the demon in the cage. He will be here soon"

"Ye sir"

'_Demon! Cage!'_

I hear a cage open and before I knew it, I was thrown in.

I go on my knees. "What's going on! What are you going to do to me!"

"Shut up you little demon!"

"Demon! I am not a demon"

The old man laughs. "We will be leaving"

"What the fuck!"

"Oh you want company? How about Sai?"

"Sir?" Sai questions.

"I don't need you anymore Sai, so you should join Naruto. Boys." I hear the old man snap his fingers.

"What the hell! I can still be a good use! You can't do this to me!" I hear Sai scream and rustling. Then the cage opens and I hear Sai getting thrown in.

I bang my self to the wall and scrape the blindfold on the wall and tried to loosen it up.

"Danzo! Please, I can still help you out!"

'_Danzo? Now why does that name sound familiar'_

"You have done enough Sai, I don't need you anymore"

After the man, named Danzo, said that, I hear a body collapsing on the floor. I couldn't stop shaking. Is Sai alive? Did that Danzo man kill him?

I continue to rub the back of the knot of my blindfold on the wall and try to loose it more. I finally got it loosened and it fell down to my neck. I blink a while to adjust my eyes.

When I was able to see again, I looked around to see that I'm in a dirty cave cage. I look behind the cage to see Danzo has left. Then Sai caught my eyes. He was laying face first on the floor.

"Sai! Are you alright?" my throat was so dry that it cracked.

I clear my throat before I speak again. "Sai!"

Sai doesn't move, then I saw his chest moving so that means he is breathing and is alive.

I tried to get up by leaning on the wall and pushed myself up. And I successfully get up and walk over to Sai.

"Sai! Get up!" I kicked him lightly at his leg.

I need to be careful with him. Since Danzo was treating him this way maybe Sai can help me- us get out of here.

I flip him over, but when I did, there was a red line mark on his forehead. It looks like he got burned.

To my surprise, I see him scrunch his eyes and slowly open them.

"Sai! Are you okay?" I ask again, but calmly.

He flinches and grips his head in pain as he slowly sits up.

"Wh-wha..." Sai's eyes shot wide open and he starts to tremble.

"S-Sai?" I start to get a little worried. Sai looks like he has seen a death for the first time. Like in those horror movies.

Sai shots his head up to me in, could it be 'fear'?

"N-Naruto?" he trembles more.

"Yeah it's me"

He looks at the ground still trembling, then he moves close to me and grabs my pants.

I jump a little from the sudden touch. He grips on me tighter, like he was afraid I would jump back.

"Naruto...I...I'm..."

'Is he crying!'

He buries his face in my leg.

"Hey! What are you do-"

"I am so sorry!" Sai screams, taking me off guard.

"W-what?" I ask confused.

"Naruto, please! I never wanted to do ANY of these things to you! I was controlled! That is one of Danzo's powers, he controls people!"

"Control! Wait a minute! Slow down! Lets start from the beginning. You're telling me, all this time you were controlled!"

He pulls back and looks at me with his eyes full of tears. "Yes!"

I stare at him in confusion, but that soon turns into disbelief. "Bull!" I said simple.

"No!" he stands up. "I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!" he begs and cries more.

I look at him in shock. I think Sai is telling the truth.

His personality changed so fast. I mean, he is begging and crying. He looks so guilty. Then again, he looked ok when we first met him. I don't know! This is going to fast! I'm confused!

"S-Sai"

"Please Naruto...you don't have to forgive me, but please believe me! Danzo is dangerous, very dangerous"

I look at him while he finally calms down and wipes his tears away.

Right now I think Sai is not dangerous. He looks defenseless, week, and hurt. I was about to give him a hug and comfort him but then I remember that I am still hand cuffed.

"Sai... Can you please remove these hand cuffs?"

He looks at me and rushes into his pocket. "Yes, of course! Sorry!"

When he gets the key out he rushes to me and unlocks them. When the cuffs fell to the floor I grip my wrists and massage them. They have some little red marks and my wrists might hurt tomorrow, but I ignore them and face Sai. He looks so sad and guilty. He couldn't even look at me.

"Sai"

He flinches.

"Tell me. Tell me what's going on!" I stare at him with a serious face.

I know he can tell that I am staring at him. He slowly looks at me with those guilty eyes and starts to talk. "I will tell you everything I know" he walks to the dirt wall and sits down. He leans on the wall and looks at me to tell me to sit.

I hesitate, but I trust him and joined him.

"So what's going on? Why is Sasuke involved and why am I?"

"First thing you must know Naruto..." he looks forward and hesitates to tell me. "Naruto..." he looks at me.

…

My eyes go wide. I tremble. Was it true, what he just said! Is Sai messing around?... But I can tell he wasn't. Sai looked at me with a serious face.

I finally breathed and start to freak. "What do you mean I'm not human!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I don't know why I always leave cliff hangers. Maybe, because so many people favorite and alert this story, but they don't review! If I keep getting so many awesome reviews then I would update faster! **

**So if you want to know what's going on! Then REVIEW! Because the next chapter is all about explaining what's going on! I think you would think it would be interesting!**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**If you read my other story 'Camp Juvie', there is a poll that I would love you guys to vote! It's important! PLEASE VOTE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The Shocking Truth

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth**_

~Naruto's POV~

"What do you mean I am not human!"

"Naruto, do you know your family?"

"My family?" I was shocked by the question that Sai asked. "My parents passed away when I was really little. I don't know that much about my family" I frown.

He sighs "You are a demon Naruto. A Fox Demon."

"A Fox Demon!" I look at him confused.

"Your mother is a Fox Demon. She didn't look like a fox, but she had some powers of one"

"You're not making any sense. What is a Fox Demon!"

He thinks a little and then starts to talk again. "A Fox Demon is passed down in your mothers family. Your mother had the biggest, strongest, and dangerous Fox sealed within her and she past it onto you. But your father was human, so you are half"

"Half?"

He looks at me "It was difficult on your mother during birth, she couldn't handle the fox demons power, so she had to pass down some of her power into you. It got loose and detached from your mom. They could only fit a half of its power into you because you can only handle half. You were born human, but with little fox energies in you."

I sat there shocked not knowing what to say.

"Remember when the city of Konaha was under attack from a large demon?" Sai asks.

My eyes go wide "No..."

"Yes" he leans his head against the wall and looks forward.

I sat there shocked, confused. "But...I don't feel like I have any of that stuff"

"Because in the beginning of the year is when it starts. So in two moths is when it starts. Your power will be released"

"What! Is that bad!" I start to freak out all over again.

"A little. I think your step father was going to tell you soon. Now onto Danzo"

I stayed still, ready to hear what else Sai was going to say.

"You can tell that Danzo is not human. He is also a vampire. A very strong one too. You also can tell that he can control people and vampires. He is after the power of the Uchiha's. The Uchiha's have a similar power and Danzo wants all of it."

"What is it?"

He pauses. "Their eyes, the Sharingan. It can control people's mind. To make them go into their world and torture them for 72 hours, but in the real life it's only been three seconds."

I gasp. "And Sasuke can do that!"

"I heard he hasn't mastered it yet, but Danzo wants to kill Sasuke, because Sasuke is way too strong and he doesn't think he can defeat him when he learns it"

"So you're saying Danzo has killed others of Sasuke's family to get their eyes?" I asked, hoping that it is not a yes.

He looks down and nods.

My eyes go wide again. "What! What about his parents! His brother!"

"I don't know about them"

"What about Sasuke! Where is Sasuke! Why is Danzo doing this!"

"Because he wants power and wants to kill all humans" Sai says ignoring my first two questions.

My eyes go wide once again. I lean against the wall and sat there thinking. _What's going to happen? What can I do? What should we do?_

My head starts to feel dizzy.

"You look really pale. You haven't been eating right-" Sai trails off, realizing what he said. His face goes guilty again.

"Sai, it wasn't your fault, it was Danzo"

"I still feel really bad"

"Don't be I-"

"Move your ass!"

Sai and I jump when we hear the doors open from upstairs. I hear footsteps coming down. Feeling scared and nervous I start to shake.

"Calm down" Sai puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't show fear. You are stronger then you think"

I nod my head, but I still was scared.

Before I can see, someone fell to the floor, face first. His hands were tied behind his back but right away I knew who it was.

"Sasuke!" I ran up to the cage and griped the bars. "Sasuke!" I can feel the sad and happy tears in my eyes.

Sasuke raises his head and looks at me. "Naruto!" I see and hear the joy in Sasuke.

Sasuke got up on his own and ran up to me. "Naruto! Thank goodness you're alright!" I can hear his voice a little crackling. Sasuke never cries. It was great to know he has been thinking of me still.

"You want to join him!" says the man who brought Sasuke down here.

"Then have fun!" The man grabbed Sasuke and threw him in the cage. He quickly locks it and laughs as he walks back up stairs.

I run up to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I help Sasuke sit up. "Sai, can you break these chains off of Sasuke?"

"Yes I can"

"Sai!" Sasuke starts to get mad.

"I will explain, after we get you free. You need to trust me."

I can see Sasuke glaring at Sai, but I know he won't do anything. Every time I tell Sasuke to trust me, he listens.

"He should be mad at me" Sai says as he walks behind Sasuke.

"Stop feeling guilty!" I yell at Sai.

Sai ignores me and tries to break the chains.

I go in front of Sasuke. "Will you get the chains off?" I ask Sai while I stare at Sasuke.

"Yes, but it's really difficult to break"

I nod.

Sasuke stares at me. "Naruto..." Sasuke's face goes into a frown. More of a very sad face. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, but it's not Sai's fault! There is a lot going on and Sai will explain more to me and he will explain it to you as well." I feel my voice cracking and then before I notices, I can I feel tears falling. I didn't even notice that I started to shake. I look down to cover my crying face. "Sasuke, I really missed you! I never meant anything I said when I left school with Sai!" all my emotions poor out.

"I know..."

I shot my head up in confusion.

"I was hurt and very confused of why you left me." he smiles with a hurt look in his eyes. "I just grabbed my stuff and I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go back to my house without you. I didn't know where I was walking, until Sakura came up to me. She made me realize that there was something going on. We had so much love she told me. She said it was not like you."

"Sasuke…" I hug him. "I love you so much" I got to make a note to thank Sakura.

I feel Sasuke wrap his arms around me, telling me that Sai got him free. "I love you too, Naruto" Sasuke then pulls back and gives me a kiss.

It was amazing to feel Sasuke's soft lips again. I wrap around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Umm…"

Sasuke and I pulled back and look at Sai.

"Sorry for interpreting your reunion, but we need to get out of here"

"Sai's right, I heard Danzo went somewhere really quick, so you two have time to tell me what is going on here, so we can get out of here before he gets back." Sasuke says with his serious voice, while he is still holding me.

"Glad too"

Sasuke nods and Sai started his story. Sasuke let go of me and we sit in a three person circle, with Sasuke holding my hand. Sasuke stared at Sai with a shocked face. His eyes popped out when he found out that I was a Fox demon. Then his expression went into anger when Sasuke heard about his family and what Danzo is up to. When Sai finished, Sasuke covered his face in his hands. He took a breath then raises his head back up.

"First off, hearing Naruto being a Fox demon is very shocking because I thought there wasn't anyone anymore. But nothing has changed with us." Sasuke smiles at me and takes my hand again.

I squeeze it and smile at him. "But with my family..." Sasuke face goes blank and looks at Sai.

"Sorry about your family" Sai says.

"Thank you, but you being controlled is another shocker."

"Same with Naruto"

"He didn't mean to hurt me. He is a really nice guy!" I tell Sasuke.

"What happened to you for four days?" Sasuke asks.

I hear Sai gulp.

"Let's just forget about it Sasuke"

He glares at me "what happened?"

I look away. "Let's talk about that later. We have to get out of here first."

There was silence then I hear Sasuke sigh making me look up at him.

"Fine..."

I give him a light smile.

"But we need to figure out how to get out of here first and need to make a plan to defeat Danzo"

"Well..."

Sasuke and I look at Sai.

"I think I have an idea to get out of here"

"Really! How?" I ask happy knowing that we can finally leave this place faster.

"It's not difficult"

"You have a vampire power that no one has" Sasuke says.

Sai looked at him shocked "How do you know?"

"I had to look for Naruto and I knew right away you had him, so I tried to look you up, but not even the teachers knew about you. All they knew was that you have a power that is rare to have."

Sai nods "Yes I do."

"Then lets get out of here then!" I stand "I can't stand being here anymore!"

Sasuke and Sai nod and then they both stand as well.

"Lets hear the plan Sai." I ask.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

'_**One of the users, Lord Kelvin has been using a program called Redbootton to report stories. The program generates a list of stories that have grammatical errors, are chat type stories and songfics. Now I personally love to write songfics, and I don't want my stories to be reported just because this person doesn't like to read them. They are not allowed to use this type of program (it goes against the ToS) but they still are! There's a group I joined called BlueRebeLs. We are a group that are going to try and stop them. We're trying to get supports. Basically, we're looking for people to tell others and, if they want to, e-mail the admin about them. The admin currently is silent about this. The more people we get, the more they will have to look into it. Hopefully we can stop them before we lose any more authors or stories. This site is free and the rules are clear. They are doing things that are against the rules and they need to be stopped. If you would like to help, you can reply back or you can message blue-eyes27, the person in charge of BlueRebeLs. And if you don't want to help, just let me know. Thanks for reading this!**_

Alrye and Killercat

If you wish to help out please contact us so that we can make a list of people for our resistance, we need to take a stand in order to save our stories! We will also keep in touch with you to update everyone on the situation, so make sure you back up all your stories and start adding people to DocX, we'll be using that as means to get stories to one another to be beta'ed and looked over as well as the letter that we'll be sending the the Admin. We're not giving up without a fight!'


	7. The Escape

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~  
**_

_**Chapter 7: The Escape**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Do we have the plan down?" Sasuke asks.

Sai and I nod.

"Good! Sai, do your thing!" Sasuke smirks.

Sasuke and I stand back. Sai bites his pointer finger, making sure it was a deep cut to make blood flow out.

"Naruto, let me use your back for this"

I turn to Sasuke and he nods. I turn back to Sai and nod and take of my shirt. I turn so my back was facing Sai. Then Sai starts to draw something on my back with the finger he cut.

I tried to concentrate on what he was drawing on my back, but he was drawing really fast. Then before I knew it, Sai took something off my back. I turn around fast to see a red sword in his hand.

I smile big in amazement "Wow! When you said that you can make things out of your blood, I didn't expect them to be so amazing"

"Thanks, now stand back. I made this sword really sharp."

Sasuke and I nod. While Sai turns to the metal cage, I grab my shirt and put it on quick. Then in two slashes Sai broke down the gate. Some of the bars fell to the floor and then the blood sword splash down, making a puddle of blood.

"Let's go!" Sai says and goes through the hole. Sasuke and I fallow behind.

We walk up the stairs really quietly, not knowing what's behind the door. Sai was in front and I was behind Sasuke. When Sai opened the door slowly, I clenched Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned to me and smiled.

"It's okay, don't be scared."

"H-how can I not?" I whisper "We can be killed!" I said, not realizing that I started to shake.

He touches my hands and rubs on it to calm me down "We won't be killed, especially you. You are not human, if you can live through those four days, then you can handle these few minutes. Sai and I are very strong."

"It's clear, let's go!" Sai whispers.

Sasuke and I nod and walk into the hall.

When we entered the hallway my eyes went wide. This place looked huge!

"The front door is down this hall; my car should be still there." Sai whispers. "How did you get here?" Sai asks Sasuke.

"By bus, they dropped me a mile away and I ran here."

"Wait!" I whisper. "How did you know I was here?"

Sasuke reaches into his pocket and gave me a piece of paper. "This was on my front door."

I took it and read it.

'_If you want to see your blond, then you better come here tonight, or we will be having him for dinner!'_

Then there was an address at the bottom and with Sai's name on it.

"Oh" I crumbled it and dropped it on the floor.

Sasuke flinches "Someone's coming!"

We looked around to find a place to hide, but there was nothing. Not even another door. Then we see a very big guy coming down the hallway. He was looking at his iPod screen, while blasting music in his ears.

"Let's go before he notices us!" Sai says.

We run down the opposite direction until we heard the guy yell.

"They're escaping!"

When we turned down the hall we see two guys blocking the end of the hallway, I turn around to see the guy who was listening to music, block us from behind.

Sasuke, Sai and I move closer to each other.

"We have no choice" Sasuke says.

Sai nods and cuts his already healed finger again and quickly drew a weapon on the wall. It was a long stick and started to run to the one guy who was listening to music.

"Just stay back Naruto! Fight when they attack you!" Sasuke says.

"Got it!"

Then Sasuke charges at the two guys. When Sai ran to the man, he drew something on his arm. I couldn't see what he was drawing until I see the small knife in his hand. I turn back to Sasuke before I see Sai attack the large man. Sasuke was fighting with his fist. He was always a fist fighter, never likes to use weapons. I look back to Sai and see him trying to stab the large guy, but he couldn't get him. I couldn't help, but cover my ears and close my eyes.

Everything was going too fast, I don't think it was their incredible speed, I think it's more of a shock to me. Is this really happening? It feels like a dream. I feel…I feel…anger? Angry at what? Of what is happening to us? I should be scared. I'm only a hum—I am only a confused Demon! So what is this anger? Maybe it's because what Danzo is putting us through, but this is all pointing at Sasuke. This is happening to him, because of their power. So why? I'm so confused! There is too much noise to even think!

When I turn to Sasuke, one of the guys got a punch at him. Sasuke got mad that his eyes went red, but his red eyes were different this time. They looked like there was a design on his red eyes. The guy got another punch to him.

I felt the anger grow.

Sasuke gets madder and kicks the guy who punched him in the face, making him fly towards me. The guy flew next to me, landing on his back, hard. He opens his eyes slowly while I stared down at him.

"The Demon!" he shouts and reaches out his arm to grab me.

I snatched my leg away before he can grab it, and I glare at him. And without thinking, I stomped on his face in anger. I was surprised to see that I smashed his face so hard that there was a lot of blood on the floor and the floor was cracked. Not just that, I think I killed him. But that was not the thing what surprised me, rather the strength I could feel. I could feel so much power in me that the world around me turns into shades of red. I start to shake.

"Naruto!"

I snap my head up to see Sasuke. I blink and suddenly the world is back to normal again.

He looks down and then looks at me. He rubs my shoulder. "It was self defense, don't worry about it" he tries to smile at me.

I nod, not wanting to trust my voice right now.

"Lets go! Before they wake up or if more come!"

I turn to Sai panting.

"Right! Lets go!"

Sasuke grabs my hand making me turn to him.

"Calm down, you mustn't break down in the middle of this"

When Sasuke said that, I realized I was shaking harder. I breathed in and out and nodded my head again.

He smiles and we run off. All three of us run down the hall until we got to the end of the corner. Sasuke checks if there was anybody coming. But no one appeared, so we ran for the entrance.

"Come on, out the door!" Sasuke whispers when he opened the door.

I ran out and then Sai. Sasuke was about to run out, but then someone wrapped around his neck.

"Sasuke!" I was about to run to him, but Sai held me back and made me move steps back away from the door.

"Stop Naruto!"

I turn surprised at Sai. "But Sasuke!" I turn to Sasuke, he was trying to struggle, but couldn't break free.

"I'll help him! Just go look for my car, my keys are under my seat!"

"Dammit!"

We turn back to Sasuke. He got the guy off of him, but there was another guy who got him.

"Do you remember what my car looks like!" Sai asks fast.

"Y-Yes"

"Good! Now go!" Sai runs to the door and tackles one of the guys on Sasuke.

I watch. Surprised and shocked of the sight, I couldn't move. Then I remember that I have to get the car. But where is it?

"Hello little fox."

I snap my head to the side and see a man. He smiled cockily at me.

"How about you just come back with me, so we don't have any trouble" he starts to move close.

"_Run!" _

I hear a voice in my head scream. I thought it was my conscious, but it was a voice I have never heard before.

"_I said run!"_

I listen to the voice in my head and ran.

"Dammit! Get back here you brat!" the man behind me scream.

I didn't know where I was going, but while I ran down the street, I spotted Sai's car, parked on the side of the street, three houses down. When I made it to the car, I opened the door, but before I can get inside, I got my hair pulled back and got kneed in the stomach. I fell to the ground, wrapping myself around my stomach. Then I got kicked in the face, making me fall back.

"_Fight you idiot! Get up!" _The voice in my head screamed.

I get kicked on the side.

"_Do you need help? I can give you power" _the voice in my head laughs.

Without hesitation, I answered. "Y-yes!" I stuttered, but screamed out.

"Yes what?" The man grips the back of my hair.

And there it was! In a big rush, I felt the power again, but more than before. My vision turns red once again. I glare at the guy and his eyes go wide. I felt anger when I saw him. I felt like I wanted to hit him, and that's what I did. I punched him in the face and he flew back. I got up slowly and walked to him and all he did was cry in pain as he held his cheek. When he noticed me walking closer to him, he tried to crawl away.

"G-get away! Stay away!"

I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle as he tries to crawl away. I bent down and grabbed his ankle and pulled him to me easily.

"No! I'm sorry!" I said in an amused voice.

My smirk goes into a grin and I kick him on his side, flipping him over on his back. I see the fear in his eyes, and all I can do was grin at him. I punch him in the face over and over again. I couldn't stop. All I want to do is hurt him. The power I had in my punches was unbelievable! So much strength I never knew I had.

"Naruto!"

I hear a voice call in front of me, but I ignored it and kept punching.

"Naruto! Stop!"

Someone grabbed my hand, stopping my punches.

I snap back into reality and the power was gone, seeing everything in red was gone. I stared down at the unconscious bloody man below me.

"Did…did I…"

"Naruto! We got to go!"

"B-but…I…" I still stared at the man below me.

"Shit!" Sasuke curses "Fine, I guess I have to force you!" Sasuke grabs my wrist and pulls me to his feet. Then he picked me up bridal style.

Sasuke then throws me to the back seat and comes in with me, while Sai was in the driver seat. When did he get there?

"Why isn't the car on!" Sasuke screamed.

"My keys are gone!"

"Hot wire it!" Sasuke screamed.

"Way ahead of you!"

I couldn't concentrate on what I was seeing; all I could hear were voices. I tried to snap out of it and look out the window. I see four maybe more vampires trying to brake in.

"Why isn't the window braking?" Sasuke asks while he puts an arm around me and pulls me close to him.

"I am very rich, everything in this car—"the engine starts "is unbreakable" he steps on the gas and hits the vampires that were in front of the car, out of the way.

"Don't go home, go somewhere else."

"Already on it."

I turn my head back to see the vampires getting up or just standing there staring at us, but there I see Danzo standing at the front door, smiling towards us.

I was surprised, but ignored it and turned back forward. Sasuke pulls me closer to him.

"You okay?"

I look at him. He looks worried. "N-no…" I say honestly.

"What happened back there?"

"I-I don't know…Someone…"

"It was the Fox Demon. From the look of it, the Demon must be showing itself."

"What!" I yell in shock. "It…"

It talked to me! It…it gave me power. Evil power. I don't like it…I don't want it!

"Naruto…"

I look up at Sasuke's worried eyes.

"Calm down. Maybe Iruka has something for you to help you control it" he puts on a comforting smile.

Surprisingly, it helped. "Maybe you're right" and it hit me "Iruka! Does he know I'm gone!"

"He thinks you're sick at my house."

"Sick? And he bought it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He wanted to come over to help you out, but I kept telling him I got everything under control and told him to relax."

"Can I see him now?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Sai asks. "Its two a.m."

I look at the clock on the radio, he was right.

"It doesn't look like they are following us."

"Then take me and Naruto to my place."

Sasuke's place…home…I miss it.

"Only after I bought something for Naruto to eat. He barely ate when he was with me, he needs food."

Now that he mentions it, I stared feeling very hungry and very dizzy.

"Good idea." Sasuke rubs on my shoulder.

Sai drove to Mc Donald's and bought me two hamburgers, two fries, a large drink, and 12 pieces chicken nuggets. I ate it fast, less then thirty minutes. Sasuke said he was happy to see my face to have more color. He smiled big at me and pulled me very close to him. It was great to feel his embrace again. Even better when Sai said that he was taking us home. I laid my head on Sasuke's lap and he started to play with my hair and I just relaxed, waiting to arrive at home.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**It's going to be tough to update since I'm grounded. I was happy to finally get the computer and update. I am already working on the next chapter of Bloodmance and the next chapter of Camp J, in my notebook though.**

**Lemon in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Home

**Sorry for a very long update! Been busy! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 8: Home **_

~Naruto's POV~

"Here we are! All your stuff is in the trunk."

"Thanks Sai." I smile at him from behind the window, while Sasuke gets my stuff out of the trunk.

"I won't be at school tomorrow; I don't think you two shouldn't either." Sai suggest.

"I agree, see you later" I back away from the car.

Sai nods and rolls up his window.

"Sai." Sasuke says, making Sai stop and stare up at him. "T-Thanks"

Sai smiles "No problem."

"Bye" Sasuke says.

"Bye" Sai says back.

We watch Sai back up out of the drive way and drive away.

"Come on, let's get inside."

"I smile really big. "Okay!" I take Sasuke's hand and he squeezes it.

When we entered the house, it was the greatest feeling ever. I couldn't even explain how great it was to be in this house again.

"In the morning you should call Iruka and say you will miss one more day of school" Sasuke says, while he puts all my stuff on the floor.

"Okay" I jump on the couch and lay down. "It feels great to be home!"

I hear Sasuke chuckle "You should take a shower" he leans behind the couch and smiles at me.

I sit up "That sounds good!" I lean up and kiss him on the lips "Be back" then I got up and went up stairs, but before I saw a big smile on Sasuke face.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

Having a nice relaxing shower gave me so much energy! I feel so refreshed!

I walk into our bedroom and I see Sasuke sitting on our bed. He was drying his hair. I am guessing he took a shower in the other bathroom. But there was something off about him. He looks drained. I walk up to him; he lifts his head up and smiles at me.

I was right, he does look drained. "When was the last time you drank blood?"

His eyes go wide from the sudden question. His face expression goes blank and he sighs. "Don't worry about it"

"Too late."

"Nar—"

"When?" I interrupt him.

He sighs again "The day you left with Sai" he looks down.

This time it was my turn for my eyes to go wide. "What! How can you not drink blood!" I drop the towel that was around my neck on the floor. "You need blood to survive! Why!"

Sasuke snap his head up "Because you were gone!"

I jump a little.

Sasuke takes a breath. "I did try to drink packages of blood, but I kept spitting it up" his voice goes to a whisper. "It wasn't the same… it wasn't you."

I stare down at him, while he still stares down to the floor.

"Th-then drink!" I start to unbutton my large white shirt.

Sasuke looks up at me with a blank face. "I cant, you need to rest. Drinking you will just drain you."

"I'm fine" I glared at him and moved my baggy shirt to the side to show my bare neck. "Now drink!"

Sasuke looks at my neck with hungry eyes and I think I can see some lust in his eyes as well. I can see his mouth go watery, but then he shakes his head. "No! I can't! You need to rest! You haven't been good for four days!" Sasuke looks away.

I glare hard at him, and sat on his lap. He glares at the opposite direction, trying his best to not look at me, mostly my neck.

"Drink!" I grab the back of his head and force him to look at me.

"I-I can't!" Sasuke tries to look away from my neck.

"Yes you can" I hug him. I move my head more to the side, hoping he would finally take a bite.

Sasuke stood stiff as I hugged him. I feel his head move lower down to my neck and then I felt him lick my neck. I shuddered. Then I felt the pleasure hit me when I felt Sasuke dig his teeth in my neck. I couldn't help but release a moan as he held me tight and starts to drink. All I can do is moan; the pleasure was so much for me.

I missed it. I missed the pleasure Sasuke gave me. I'm using all my power not to thrust my hips into his hip.

Sasuke pulls back. We stare at each other, panting. I see blood on Sasuke's lips and teeth; you can tell he was starving.

"F-feel b-better?"

He licks his lips and teeth and shakes his head. "N-no"

He pulls my head down and crashes our lips together. I moaned as I taste iron from the blood and the amazing taste of Sasuke I missed so much of.

Sasuke flips me over, laying me on the bed, with him on top of me, without breaking the kiss. He pulls back. I open my eyes to see him worried.

"Sasuke?"

"I didn't want to drink you now, because…I don't think I handle myself. I didn't-" he stops talking when he hears me chuckle.

"I'm fine Sasuke, I want this" I lean up and kiss his forehead. I wrap around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. "I missed you" I whisper.

Sasuke relaxes and he takes off my bloody shirt. When he throws it to the floor, he stares down at me and puts on a small smile. "I missed you too" he leans down and kisses me deeply.

Sasuke then started to move lower, leaving butterfly kisses. When he makes it to my nipple he starts licking it. I moan lightly when he does this. Then I moaned loud when Sasuke started to suck.

I feel one of Sasuke's fangs peck my skin, making only a drop of blood. Sasuke licks the cut he made and then lowers down. He does more butterfly kisses as he goes down, making me squirm bellow him. When he made it to the top of my boxers, he pulled them down slowly. I moaned when my half harden erection was in contact with the cold air.

"Sasuke" I couldn't help but moan his name.

Sasuke smiles up at me and moves up to give me a kiss. The kiss was passionate. Sasuke licks my bottom lip, and I gladly open my mouth for him to enter. Sasuke explored my craven so hungrily; he didn't miss an inch inside my mouth. I feel Sasuke slowly slide his hand down, tickling my stomach a little. When he made it to my hard on, he started to painfully and slowly start to stroke it. I moan into the kiss when he squeezed the tip. I broke the kiss and moaned loud. Sasuke smirked and starts to move down lower again, but before he kissed me one more time. He passes my dick with a tease and moves to my inner thigh instead. He licks it, making me moan and squirm.

"I missed you Naruto" Sasuke mumbles and then bites my inner thigh.

"Ah!" I moan loud from the sudden bite. Sasuke has never bit me there. I grip the back of his head and screamed for more, but instead for more, Sasuke pulled back.

"S-Sasuke?" I breathe heavily.

He smirks "I didn't expect it to be that pleasurable for you" he licked his bloody lips and lowers down to the bite marks. He licks the marks to close up the wound

"We have to do that again!" I pant.

He chuckles and moves up to me for another kiss. "Of course" after the kiss he moves to the dresser next to the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube. He puts some on his fingers and moved between my legs and spread them out. "We haven't done it for a while so you got to relax."

I nod and start to relax my muscles. Sasuke nods back and enters a finger. When Sasuke saw that I didn't show any pain, he puts another finger in. I grip the sheets and did a painful moan, but I relaxed my muscles.

"Ah!" I scream as Sasuke starts to do a scissoring motion.

"Relax a little more"

I nod and try to relax. After I did, Sasuke put his fingers in deeper.

"Ah! There!" I arch my back. Sasuke rubs on it, making me shake. "Sasuke… just put it in!" I beg.

"I need to prepare you a little more."

"Ngh…please!" I whine.

Sasuke looks at me and hesitates before he pulls his fingers out.

"You ask for it, don't complain about it later."

"O-okay! Just hurry!"

Sasuke smirks and grabs the lube bottle and pulls down his boxers. He moans lightly when his erect cock finally was release. He then winces when he put the cold lube on his cock. When Sasuke thought he was all lubed up, he positions his self at my entrances. He slowly enters. I start to feel the slight pain and try to relax. When Sasuke was fully in, he waited until I was ready for him to move. I started to adjusted so I started to move my hips. Sasuke took the hint and started to do a slow motion, but started to move faster when I kept moving my hips faster. Then I started to move my hips at the same motion as his thrusts. I wrap my arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I moan louder as he picks up the speed.

I break the kiss and arched my back when I felt Sasuke hit my prostate. Sasuke kept hitting my sweet spot with every thrust, not missing once.

"I-I'm…ngh…close!" I grip the back of his hair.

"Ngh… me too"

Sasuke grabs my dick and starts stroking it as the same motion as his thrusts.

"Ah! Sasuke!" I arch my back as I cam in his hand and on our stomachs.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke moans as he cam inside me shortly.

Sasuke falls on top of me as we both try to catch our breath. Sasuke then pulls out, making me moan lightly and lays next to me. I curled up into Sasuke's chest and yawned.

"I love you Sasuke" I snuggle closer to him.

He holds me tight. "I love you too, Naruto."

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

When I wake up nearly in the afternoon, Sasuke and I take a shower together. I was really sore so Sasuke helped washed my body. After having Sasuke's amazing breakfast/lunch again, I called Iruka. It was great to hear Iruka's voice again. Of course he went crazy that I haven't talked to him in a while, but I think he will be crazier when I tell him the truth.

Sasuke said that we should still play along the sick-ness thing until, him, Sai, and I are alone with him. We don't want Iruka getting all worried yet.

"_You're such an idiot Blondie!"_

"What!" I yell.

"Hn?" Sasuke turns to me as we sit on the couch, while watching TV.

"_You heard me! Acting like nothing!" _

"What are you talking about?" I ignore Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"It's the Demon Fox…he's talking to me" I start to shake. This is getting too weird for me.

"_My name is Kyuubi by the way!" _he says angrily.

"What is he saying?" Sasuke starts to get worried.

"H-He said his name is Kyuubi" I start to shake more. His voice...it just scares me.

"Calm down. Things will be okay" Sasuke pulls me close.

I nod into his chest and started to calm down from his embrace.

"_That's what you think Kit." _He snickers. The power in his voice was dangerous. His laughs sound so evil._ "Things are going to turn upside down from now on…especially your loves" _he starts to laugh.

I start shaking again and I grip Sasuke's shirt tight.

"Naruto!"

"_Including your lover!" _he laughs louder this time. Amuse of what he is saying and the joy of what I am feeling.

My eyes go wide realizing that I had tears pouring down my face.

"Naruto!"

I look up Sasuke and tears started to fall down my face faster.

"What did he say to you!" he grabs my face.

I couldn't think when Sasuke asked. All I can think of what is he going to do to Sasuke. I killed a vampire yesterday! Maybe even two from this Fox Demons power! What happens if it gets worse! What am I going to do if I cant stop this…monster in me!

I grab Sasuke's hands and cried. I then wrapped around him and cried in his chest. Sasuke didn't say anything else, but rubbed on my back and held me close.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asks when he grabs his school bag.

I nod "Yes!" and then I also grab my school bag.

"Sai will be at the parking lot when get there and then we will see Iruka before class starts." He says as we walk out of the house.

"Do you think Iruka will be mad?" I ask, while I enter the passenger seat.

"To be honest" Sasuke enters the driver seat "I think he will be furious."

"Same" I put my bag in the back seat and Sasuke does the same before he starts the car.

"I just hope he haves the answer." I put my seatbelt on.

"I do to!" Sasuke does the same and drives out of the driveway.

On our way to school, Sasuke looked really nervous. He kept gripping the steering wheel tightly then relaxes, and then does it again.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He flinches from the sudden question. After a few seconds he opens his mouth, but then closes.

"You can ask me Sasuke" I had a feeling what the question was.

He hesitates again, but finally asks. "The Demon…what did he say?"

I relax in my seat. "Everything is going to go upside down and that love ones will be in danger" I gulped and held in the tears. "Especially you"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Crappy ending for this chapter! Hahaha! Well I'm still grounded! Hooray! NOT! I will still be very busy! Because I'm planning to move out in the hell hole I live in and going to live on my own soon! I got to start making money now! Looking for a place! Blah blah! **

**Next chapter is going to be really long. And might take a long time for! So I hope you guys can hold on! Or unless you give me REVIEWS then it will update faster then you think! Instead of just favoriteing! How about you guys also give me some REVIEWS! **

**PELESE REVIEW!...Pretty Please! **


	9. moving

I am moving my fanfics to another website!

I don't like how this website is now and how it just deletes people's fanfics for no reason. One of my fanfics got deleted. I am going to re-write and upload them on my DA and Archive of my Own and then maybe Live Journal (except for my DRRR fanfics).

The username on Archive of my Own is the same as my username. A link will be on my profile.

Fanfics will be up this week and yes I will be finally uploading my Naruto fanfics!


End file.
